Bundled media services (e.g., combination packages of television, telephone, and/or broadband Internet services) have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customer in regions that cannot be reached via conventional communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless services for some of these services (e.g., broadband access). However, previous generations of fixed wireless services have generally been unsuccessful. Expensive network equipment and customer premises equipment (CPE), high CPE installation costs, use of proprietary technology, and low data rates are among some of the reasons these fixed wireless services remained unpopular.
As wireless network data rates improve using fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), such technologies have become more attractive for fixed wireless networks. However, management of quality of service (QoS) in a fixed wireless customer premises network has remained a barrier to successfully promoting bundled services over fixed wireless networks.